lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Hanso phone line
The Hanso phone line was a voicemail system used at the start of the alternate reality game The Lost Experience. It gave clues to a number of areas that would be later explored during the game, such as Sri Lanka, the Hanso Board of Directors, and connections with the Widmore Corporation and Paik Heavy Industries. Furthermore, advertisements can be heard for Sprite (Lymon), Verizon, Monster, and Jeep, all of which were key sponsors throughout The Lost Experience. The phone line has since been shut down. The video below plays the audio from the Hanso phone line, including the different options one could access. However, Persephone's message is not included (see under General Information for a separate audio link). OW6143UkHSU Phone Numbers * UK: 0800 66 66 40 * US/Canada: 1 877 426 7674 (alphanumerically: 1 877 HANSORG) * Australia: 1800 22 77 17 ** Currently there are no local equivalents for any other region, however the game has not officially started in any other territories yet, apart from the Republic of Ireland where there is currently no phone number. ** The US/Canada phone number appears to be invalid or not accessible at this time. It may be that the phone number has been changed without forwarding. ** This page will cover all Hanso Phone Line information for all territories if the data is the same or has to be co-ordinated worldwide to build a complete picture. If neither of these happen, it will be split into relevant territories. 2nd May 2006 - 2200 GMT Main Menu General Information (Listen to Persephone's message) Translation: That's all for me tonight. And stay tuned for some news followed by classic rock from the 60s and 70s including an exclusive airing of Geronimo Jackson's first complete album, Magna Carta. Right after some words from our sponsor. Alvar Hanso Translation: If you stay for a little while longer we'll be right back with side A from Geronimo Jackson's Magna Carta, right after these words from our sponsor. Note: After the message, the caller is returned to the menu. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk Translation: You just heard side A of Geronimo Jackson's classic album Magna Carta. We will be right back with side B after these messages. sound After "namaste" you hear a sound. This sound is usually heard by using a program called Skype; with this program you can talk to people all over the world. The sound being heard is the sound that Skype produces when a call is terminated. You can also talk to your voicemail, which suggests that Mittelwerk didn't use a hand phone and instead spoke into a microphone on a computer. Hugh McIntyre Translation: If you stay a little while longer you'll get some more uninterrupted music after these words from our sponsor. Peter Thompson Translation: ... news and the weather forecast after these messages. 3rd May 2006 11pm UTC/12am BST - Closed Message 2pm UTC/3pm BST The number has returned to its previous state, with all but the General Information message remaining the same. It is as follows, with the notable exception of the message from Persephone. 8th May 2006 1:30pm UTC/2:30pm BST UK Line now includes original Persephone message once again. 10th May 2006 US Line still does not contain the original Persephone message with choice 1, but the raps have all been changed to Sprite advertisements. 11th May 2006 UK Line now just says:- 31st May 2006 at 9:30 AM MST Calling the US number now results in a telephony error: "The number you have dialed is invalid or blocked from your area code. Please check your listing and try your call again." This is often preceded by an error code, which varies based off of where the phone call originates. This is a standard telephone error for calling an invalid number. It does not contain any clues. Trivia The address "544 Oeresund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhagen V" isn't transcribed quite right: The voice seems to be saying "Øresund" and then something ending in "-vej", meaning street or road (it's very difficult to hear, because the woman is not a native speaker and mispronounces the address badly). There is to my knowledge no such street in Copenhagen; the closest thing would be Øresund Parkvej or Øresundsvej, both in 2300 Copenhagen S, on Amager. Neither of them runs as high as 544. Øresund is the name of the strait running between Zealand (the large island Copenhagen is part of) and Sweden. Category:Hanso Foundation